Spectators at sporting events, concerts, circuses and the like are well familiar with problems encountered in transporting food products purchased at concession stands back to their seats or to some other place where the food products are to be consumed. In many instances it is difficult or impossible for purchasers to carry food products back to their seats in their hands, particularly when one person purchases food products for others besides himself. Although carrying trays are sometimes provided by concessionaires, such trays are many times unsatisfactory for supporting and transporting food products, especially beverages, without risk of spillage.
Where spillage occurs, the person transporting the food products, or other persons seated or walking nearby, or both, may be subjected to serious injury from burns, slipping and falling, or the like. Moreover, even where such disposable trays are provided and utilized, they are typically discarded by the spectator/purchaser after use, thereby contributing to the litter and debris that must be cleaned up following such an event.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an apparatus adapted to permit a single user to manually transport a plurality of food products conveniently and with low risk of spillage. Such food products can include, for example, hamburgers, hot dogs, sandwiches, corn dogs, nachos, burritos, chips, pipcorn, candies, chewing gum, cake, pies, cookies, and any other food products, intended for consumption by an individual or small group at or near the place of purchase. As used herein, it is understood that the term "food products" also includes drinks such as carbonated beverages, juices, milk, tea, coffee and the like that are customarily served in disposable cups or other containers at sporting events, concerts, or other large public gatherings.
Furthermore, an apparatus for use in supporting and transporting such food products should desirably be reusable, and should be adaptable for storage within a compact space when not in use.